


Raph and Leo's Fiji Wedding

by KerryAnne



Series: Leo and Raph's family [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: "Beach", "Fiji", "Honeymoon", "Marriage", "Romance", "Turtle Island", "Villa", "Vows", "Wedding", "celebration", "family", "love", "ocean", "private beach", M/M, Soulmates, Turtlecest, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not spoilers. Flashback to when Raph and Leo tied the knot on romantic Turtle Island, Fiji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raph and Leo's Fiji Wedding

Leo woke up at seven a.m. on the twenty-eighth of May, feeling excited. Today's the day I'm marrying Raph, he thought. I can't wait. It's going to be an amazing day. We are so lucky that April and Casey got April's dad's jet and we could get married and honeymoon in Fiji, especially on Turtle Island. It's exclusive and private. Just what we want. Leo looked beside him, knowing Raph wasn't there and sighed. From tonight we'll never be apart again, he thought. The couple had decided to sleep separately the evening before and they'd also decided to wait until they were married before they consummated their love. It was difficult, Leo thought. I wanted Raph so badly and he felt the same, but we wanted our wedding night to be special, so we waited. I know it'll be worth it. Man, I hope I don't disappoint him. I've read up on sex, but it's not the same as actually doing it. Leo got up, took a long shower and dressed in his black and white tuxedo that he'd bought for the ceremony. Then he headed into the kitchen.

Don, Mikey and Splinter were at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Morning, my son," Splinter said. "Did you sleep well, Leonardo?"  
"Morning, Dad," Leo said, sitting down and pouring himself some green tea. Did you? Morning, Mikey and Don."  
"I did, my son."

"Hey, Leo," Don said.  
"Hi," Mikey said. "Feeling nervous, Leo?"

Leo nodded. "Very. I hope I don't mess up my vows."  
"You'll be fine," Don said. "If it helps any, Raph's also nervous. I saw him an hour ago and he admitted he was. Can't blame you guys. Today's the most important day of your lives."  
"Never thought it would happen. I'm blessed to be marrying him. He's everything I ever wanted and more."

"Heh. Leo, who's the bride and who's the groom," Mikey asked, getting a glare from Leo.  
"We're both grooms, Mikey. I told you that!" Leo made himself a piece of toast and sat back down. "I wish I could see Raph before the ceremony."

"You can't," Don said. "That's considered bad luck, Leo."  
"I know."

Meanwhile, Raphael was dressing in his black and white tuxedo and rehearsing his vows. "Hope I don't screw up. I'm so nervous. What if I make Leo unhappy?" A thousand what ifs went through his mind. His T-phone rang. "Yeah, Case?"  
"Just wanted to tell you that we have everything."  
"Thanks and the rings?"  
"Got them. How you feeling?"  
"How do ya think I'm feelin'?"  
"Nervous?"  
"I'm so scared I'm gonna mess things up."  
"You won't, Raph. Take a deep breath and relax. I'll be there at ten."  
"I'll try."  
Raphael disconnected the call and started pacing, rehearing his vows again.

Shortly before ten, April and Casey arrived and they set up the cake, the flower arrangements, the cutlery and crockery and everything else that needed to be done. The color scheme was blue and red in honor of the grooms. Both grooms were in their rooms. Casey was with Raphael. "Raph, you're going to be fine," he said.  
"So ya say, but what if he changes his mind and doesn't want ta marry me?"  
"Nonsense. Leo loves you, Raph, and you love him. You're going to be fine. I bet he's just as nervous as you."  
"Fearless, nervous? Yeah, right."  
"Let's go wait outside for him."

Casey and Raphael went outside into the garden and Raphael saw that a marquee had been set up and tables and chairs with all the food and drinks. Raphael smiled. It's really happenin'. Peering over the fence, he saw the aquamarine ocean below. Perfect setting for our wedding. Just perfect. He stood nervously with Casey and said, "What time is it?"  
"Eleven," Casey said. "Relax, Raph. It's going to go fine."

Half an hour passed and April had seated herself. But there was still no sign of Leo. Trust Leo ta be late today, Raphael thought irritably. And it's startin' ta get hot. Hurry up, Fearless. "Ya got the rings, Case?"  
"In my pocket. Chill, Raph."

"Raphael, my son," Splinter said next to him. "Leonardo will be here soon. Be patient."  
"I'm tryin' Dad, but ya know I've never been one ta be patient."

Ten minutes passed and Leo finally appeared with Mikey and Don, walking up the garden path to the song "Here I Am," by Bryan Adams. Raphael's breath caught as he looked at his soon to be husband. I've never seen Leo look so handsome before, he thought. Wow. A tear leaked from his eyes and he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. Leo stopped before Splinter, smiled at Raphael and took his hand in his. Then Don and Mikey took their seats after patting Raphael on the back and wishing him good luck.

"We are gathered here today," Splinter said..."  
"Turn on the video cam, April," Mikey said. 

April did and Splinter said, "I repeat. We are gathered here today for a celebration. A celebration of love, commitment, friendship, family and of two people who are in it forever. I am honored to perform the ceremony. As their sensei and father I have been privileged to watch Leonardo and Raphael grow from toddlers to fine, young men and I am so very proud of them. Marriage is a huge commitment and has been an important feature across nearly every culture, religion, generation, and society. We regard the marriage ceremony as extremely special by sharing it with others, because despite our differences, love is what we all share. Love is the universal truth, the essence of mankind. Love brings people together. It brought Leonardo and Raphael together and that is why we are all here. To celebrate the love they have for one another. The most important day of their lives. Two becoming one. One love, one heart, one soul. Love is hard to explain, but that's the way it should be. Love is meant to be felt. Not described. To be loved and to feel love is more precious than gold or any other riches. Love is not boastful. It is not jealous. It is not angry or spiteful. It is compassion, sincerity, honest, empathy and I believe the two people before us are have a deep, pure love that I hope will last all their days. Leonardo and Raphael have asked me to read Desiderata by Max Ehrmann. Go placidly amid the noise and haste, and remember what peace there may be in silence.  
As far as possible without surrender be on good terms with all persons.  
Speak your truth quietly and clearly; and listen to others, even the dull and ignorant; they too have their story.  
Enjoy your achievements as well as your plans  
Be yourself.  
Especially, do not feign affection.  
Neither be critical about love; for in the face of all aridity and disenchantment it is as perennial as the grass  
Take kindly the counsel of the years, gracefully surrendering the things of youth.  
Nurture strength of spirit to shield you in sudden misfortune. But do not distress yourself with imaginings.  
Many fears are born of fatigue and loneliness. Beyond a wholesome discipline, be gentle with yourself.

You are a child of the universe, no less than the trees and the stars;  
you have a right to be here.  
And whether or not it is clear to you, no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should.

Whatever your labors and aspirations, in the noisy confusion of life keep peace with your soul.  
With all its sham, drudgery and broken dreams, it is still a beautiful world. Be careful. Strive to be happy."

"Which brings me to the ring ceremony," Splinter said, tears in his eyes.  
Raphael glanced at Leo and squeezed his hand. Then he whispered, "The rings, Casey. Now." Casey handed them to Splinter.

Splinter smiled and said, "Leonardo and Raphael have written their own vows. Are you ready, Leonardo and Raphael? Here's the ring, Leonardo."  
"Yes," the couple said in unison.

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you for the rest of my days, Raphael," Leo said, choking back a sob as he placed a golden ring customized with a little blue katana and red sai in the centre of it on Raphael's ring finger. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Raphael, and I would gladly give my last breath for you. I love you so much."  
Raphael's eyes shone with happiness, as he took the remaining ring from Splinter and said, "I never thought I'd find love. Ya have shown me what love is and ya have made me a better person. I can't imagine bein' without ya, Leonardo, and I hope I never have ta be without ya. I love ya so much and ya..."Raphael paused, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Ya complete me. Ya are my world, my everythin' and I'll honor and love ya until the day I die." Raphael slipped the ring onto Leo's finger.

"Kiss, kiss," Mikey said, clapping his hands. "Come on."

Splinter laughed. "I pronounce you both married. You may kiss."

Raphael grabbed Leo and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Whoa," Don said, laughing. "Get a room."  
"Can we skip the meal and move on ta dessert?" Raphael asked cheekily. Leo blushed.

"Nice try, Raph," April said. 

"I'd like to read an Irish Blessing," Splinter said. "May flowers always line your path and sunshine light your day;  
May song birds serenade you every step along the way.  
May a rainbow run beside you in a sky that's always blue,  
And may happiness fill your heart each day, your whole life through."

"Now can we move on ta our honeymoon?" Raphael asked.  
"No," Don said. "Be patient, Raphie. A good ninja is always patient." Raphael glared at him.

"I pronounce Hamato Mr. Raphael and Hamato Mr. Leonardo," Splinter said, embracing the couple. "Congratulations, my sons."  
"Thank you, Dad," Raphael and Leonardo said in unison.

"I just love a wedding," Mikey said, tears in his eyes. "That was so beautiful."

The happy couple and family went to the marquee and sat down. April had gone all out with chili garlic prawns as a starter (Sushi for Splinter) and steamed Mahi Mahi and rice for the main course. For drinks there was tea and water for Leo and Splinter and red grape juice for the others. When they'd finished the main course, Don stood up, "I'd like to make a toast. Congrats, Leo and Raph. You're the perfect couple in so many ways. Leo, you've calmed Raph down. I never thought I'd live to see the day." Everyone laughed, even Raphael. "But Raph, you better treat Leo right, otherwise I'm going to kick your ass. I hope you guys have a long and happy marriage. And that there will be lots of babies." Don sat down.

"Babies," Mikey said, standing up. "You hear me, guys? Babies. I know Raph can have them." Leo and Raphael blushed and looked down at the table. "I'm betting Raph's going to be gravid by the time we get home! Anyway, congrats, guys, and I hope you'll be have many happy years together. Did I say babies?"

"Enough!" Raphael said firmly, elbowing Mikey in his side.  
"Ouch," Mikey said. "That hurt. Touchy, touchy," he added, sitting down.

The others all made their toasts. Then Leo stood, "To my new husband. Raph, thank you for marrying me. I'm going to show you how much I love you every single day of my life."  
"Ditto, Fearless," Raphael said, standing up and kissing him. Breaking apart, Raphael added, "Ya are my rock and ya anchor me."

"Hey, didn't I say get a room?" Don asked, chuckling.  
"Want ta make a break for it, Leo?" Raphael asked, winking.

"Love to," Leo said. "But we have to cut the cake first."  
"Cut the cake," Mikey said. "And then you can go make babies."

Raphael scowled. "Mikey, we ain't plannin' on kids for a while, so quit buggin'."  
"Sure you aren't, Raphie. Don, want to bet that Raph will be gravid soon?"

"Sure," Don said. "How much, Mikey?"  
"Two hundred dollars says he will be."  
"Okay. I bet he won't be. Deal." The brothers shook hands.

"Cake time," Raphael muttered, frowning at his brothers. "Leo, come."

Leonardo and Raphael went to cut the triple chocolate Irish cream cake they'd picked for their wedding cake. They cut it together and then Raphael stuffed a piece into Leo's mouth, causing him to nearly gag. Raphael laughed and said, "Ya got chocolate on yer nose, Leo. Let me lick it off." He did. "Hmm. Ya taste so good, Leo."  
Leo got his own back and shoved a large piece into Raphael's mouth. "Payback," he said, chuckling and nuzzling Raphael's neck. Raphael swallowed the cake, also nearly gagging. "Is that a new cologne you have, Raph," Leo said into his ear slit. "You smell so amazing." Raphael blushed. "You're so sexy," Leo continued.  
"Okay. That's it," Raphael said, blushing hard and feeling an ache in his groin he always felt when he was with Leo. "Help yerselves ta dessert. We're gonna go ta bed now. Can't wait anymore! Come on, Fearless," Raphael added, grabbing Leo's hand and running out of the room.

"Still want to bet, Don?" Mikey asked.  
"You bet. I still think I'll win."  
"Hah. Bet they'll have a boy before long and his name will be Leo!"

As the sun set on what had been an incredible day, the sounds of grunts and panting could be heard. The newly married couple were definitely making new memories of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy memories. The next time I do a flashback will be the honeymoon.


End file.
